


Shut Up

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [20]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: “Fuck, Jim, why do you always want to talk?”





	Shut Up

“We don’t have to talk about it. We don’t have to talk about anything. Fuck, Jim, why do you always want to _talk?_ ”  
  
Jim’s breathing goes funny, not necessarily wanting to look, but also not being able to look away as Harvey lazily jerks himself off.  
  
“Just the way I am, I guess.”  
  
“You _guess_ ,” Harvey snorts, takes a swig from the bottle he’s got in his free hand.  
  
The truth is, Jim _knows_ that’s how he is. The more he talks, the more he can further his understanding of things and people.  
  
And right now, he’s trying to understand what the fuck it is he and Harvey are doing right now.  
  
Gotham is a place of first times and new experiences, certainly, but if you’d asked Jim if he thought “casually jacking off with your work-partner in his apartment” was going to be one of them, he’d have called you crazy.  
  
The only explanation Jim has is that they’ve both had too much to drink, and Harvey is a man who flouts decency and propriety at every turn, and that damn it, this is _Gotham_ , weird shit happens here whether it’s lunatics setting school-buses full of cheerleaders on fire or finding yourself jerking off with your coworker.  
  
And Harvey doesn’t want to talk about it.  
  
Alright then.  
  
Jim takes another swig of his beer and tries to touch himself, because this is weird, but somehow it’ll be weirder if Harvey’s the only one masturbating and Jim’s just staring at him as he does it. If they both do it, at least the weirdness has a sense of _balance_ to it somehow.  
  
Frankly, it’s a testament to how far they’ve come together that this is even able to happen, strange as it still feels. A year ago neither of them wanted to breathe the same air as the other. Maybe part of what makes this so odd is that Jim does feel a sort of… Affection, towards Harvey? A level of comfort around the other man that he doesn’t have with a lot of people?  
  
Sounds about right.  
  
“What’s wrong, Jimbo? Performance anxiety?”  
  
Jim grunts noncommittally in Harvey’s direction, trying to look literally anywhere in the room but Harvey’s dick. His erection is maybe at half-mast- but it twitches with a sort of alarm-induced stimulation when he realizes that Harvey had, in fact, been watching him, else he wouldn’t have noticed.  
  
“Geez, Jim, loosen up. It’s not even sex.”  
  
And that’s the beginning and ending of the warning he gets before Harvey grabs him by the wrist, yanks him over to the couch, and starts jerking him off.  
  
Now, this is where the whole ‘we’ve both had too much to drink’ bit comes in, because- well, A, there’s no way this would ever happen without just enough alcohol to make them both say ‘fuck it, let’s masturbate together’, but there’s also the fact that the alcohol’s loosened Jim up enough that fuck, man, he just doesn’t have it in him to say no to something that he kind of wants.  
  
So Jim just kind of slumps against Harvey’s shoulder and lets him work, lets him stroke him until he comes all over Harvey’s (work) pants, and apparently the alcohol is also making Harvey not care that he’s going to have to get his pants cleaned later. Probably dry-cleaned.  
  
“Christ, Jim, it’s like you’ve never come before.” Harvey says it with an air of his usual mockery, but it’s tinged with something like fondness. He saves them from the awkwardness by nudging Jim and wiggling his empty beer bottle. “Get me another beer, would ya?”  
  
Jim snorts softly. “I think you’ve had enough.”  
  
“Just do it, or I’ll be shoving this empty one up your ass next.”  
  
Jim’s dick twitches.  
  
_Jesus Christ._  
  
He and Harvey either have something really special, or really, _really_ weird.  
  
-End


End file.
